tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pla
The Pla Group comprises a group of companies dedicated to the production of machinery, implements and services related to agriculture. It is the result of the commercial and productive evolution of a family business, which thanks to the innovative impetus that characterizes it, left marks in the modern history of national agriculture, implementing technology never before used. Pla in the 70's In 1975, PCY was founded in Las Rosas, province of Santa Fe. The creative profile of one of its founders, Juan Carlos Pla, began to excel in its products: they were the first in the country to create cereal elevators for ports. Until then, the ships loaded the cereal in bags. But two years later, an event would become a milestone in the company: at the request of the establishment Las Marías is built an elevated chassis on which a tractor was mounted, with a clearance of 1.40 meters, for tea cultivation. This fact represented the genesis of what would later be the emblem product of the company, the one that would lead it to be recognized in markets around the world for its quality and technology. A year later, in 1978, Pla manufactures the first self-propelled sprayer in Latin America . Strengthening the course. Technology and innovation Initial research, creativity and curiosity continued their course. Pla imposed its innovative seal on its entire range of products, obtaining new features such as dragging equipment with hydraulic lift and the first three-point sprayers in the ensuing years. This earned him the recognition of the Argentine market and the definitive leadership in the field of spraying, beginning to venture successfully in international markets. After the 80s, the company is established and mature, developing its engineering in teams of greater precision and diversity. Pla in the 90's So in 1993, Pla launched its planter with an auto trailer system, being pioneers in developing and implementing this novel feature in Argentina, today adopted by numerous competing companies. In 1999, Pla gives new testimony of its creative commitment and surprises manufacturing the first pulverizadora with autopilot of the world. Pla destiny: the world During the last decade the group develops a marked tendency towards the globalization of its products. With the opening of Pla do Brasil during 2004, a manufacturing plant that currently has more than 100 employees in the city of Canoas, the Pla machinery has a privileged presence in one of the most important economies in the world. This policy is maintained through partnerships with multinational companies for joint technology developments and also exporting to leading markets on four continents, such as Australia, South Africa, Eastern European countries and Mexico. At present, Pla has a new plant in Las Rosas, adding 8000 m2 to the existing ones. Another sign of the growth of the brand, which recently incorporated the Pampa Management Capital Group as a strategic investor to continue expanding horizons in different international markets. Models External links * Pla in Pesados Argentinos Category:Pla Category:Crop Sprayer Category:Sprayer manufacturers Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Companies founded in 1975